


If You're Offering

by What_we_are



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Ejaculation, Vaginal Fisting, love and respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_we_are/pseuds/What_we_are
Summary: After Kaylee goes to bed, Mike offers Stacey a foot massage.
Relationships: Mike Ehrmantraut/Stacey Ehrmantraut
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Mike said, “It took three fairy tales from that big book, but she finally fell asleep.”

“You’re a sweet Pop Pop.” Stacey complimented. “I usually read her one picturebook and call it a night whether she’s passed out or not. The stories in that book are so long. You guys were in there reading for an almost an hour.”

“Did you miss me?”

Stacey smiled. “You missed the end of the movie.”

“Did they save Christmas?”

Stacey said, “Yep,” as she got up to put their ice cream bowls in the kitchen. 

“Did your leg fall asleep? You’re walking funny.”

Stacey explained, “My feet are sore from these longer shifts.” She put the bowls in the sink. When she turned back to the living room she caught Mike looking at her. 

“Let me rub them for you,” he said.

Stacey smiled and shook her head. “I’m not injured or anything it’s just part of being a nurse’s assistant.” 

“I didn’t say you were hurt, but it’s clear you’re hurting. Let me help you.” 

Stacey sat back on her spot on the couch and gave in. “Okay but stop if your hands start to hurt.”

It was Mike’s turn to smile. “What a pair we are huh?” He sat on the other side of the couch and she put one of her bare feet on his lap. It seemed like he waited a second before putting one of his hands over the top of her foot and one underneath. “You must have good circulation. Your feet are so warm.”

“I’ve always been that way. Can’t stand to wear socks.”

Mike started really working into the ball of her foot with his strong thumbs. It was a little painful, but she didn’t want it to stop. He squeezed all her toes together and it felt amazing. After some time on the front of her foot, he kneaded the heel with his thumbs. 

“Good?” he asked.

“Uh, yeah. You’re a massage god.”

“I mean ‘good,’ are you ready for the other foot?”

Stacey switched feet on his lap and he repeated all his magic. She would have moaned a little but it seemed inappropriate, so she stayed tight lipped. 

Mike asked, “Is that too hard on the heel?”

“No it’s great. It’s all great.”

“You’re just awfully quiet and I don’t want to hurt you,” he said.

“Let me give you a hand rub, Mike. You fixed the sink the other day and I know that stuff can get to your hands.”

Mike shrugged. “Well if you’re offering.” 

“I am. I’m offering.” Stacey sat cross legged in the center of the three person couch and took one of his big hands. She used some of the same techniques he’d used on her, but not as well, she was sure. Her thumbs dug into the meaty area of his hand nearest the thumb. His hand was rough and warm. She knew they were strong from all the things he’d fixed around her house. While she was massaging, she thought about how impossible it was that the same hands that had killed at least two men, could take gentle care of her daughter.

His voice was low and caring, “What are we doing here Stace?”

She looked him in the eye. “I’m not sure. But it feels good. And nothing has felt good for a long time.” 

She kissed the palm of his hand. 

He audibly inhaled, and when she moved his hand to her breast, he let her. Her nipple was hard in the center on his palm. He moved his other hand to her waist and kissed her. 

Stacey had thought about her father-in-law a few times. It wasn’t just the similarities between him and Matty. They had some mannerisms and sayings in common, but it was the differences too. Mike’s confidence and experience attracted her. She had thought about him while she used her vibrator in the middle of the night. She thought about what he had done to avenge their family, and to keep them safe.

He pulled back from the kiss. “Does your bedroom door lock?”


	2. Chapter 2

Stacey pressed the little button in the middle of her doorknob and heard it click. Mike stood close behind her, his hands gently on her waist, his mouth near the back of her neck.

“Can you take out this rubber band?” he asked.

She’d always thought of her hair as drab, just something that got in her way, but apparently he liked it. She took out the hairband and turned to face him.

He ran his fingers over her hair while he regarded her. It was a pause. It was a moment where she could have chosen to do the right thing, the moral thing. It felt good to be touched though, to have the full attention of someone so intense.

She kissed him hard. They kept kissing as they flung her decorative pillows off the bed and lay down. 

He’d taken the hint earlier and now pulled her t-shirt up and started sucking on one of her nipples. Her head went back and she gasped at the sensation. She was lost in it: his mouth on her, his hands pulling upward on her shirt, his beautiful wrinkled neck under her hand, and all the strength of him in such close proximity. They got her shirt off and she was halfway through the buttons on his. She wanted him inside her as soon as possible.

“You’ve had a vasectomy, right?”

Mike stopped. “No. Helen had her tubes tied, same time she had Matty.”

“Well I’m still . . .” she started, but they both knew what she was going to say. She and Matty had been trying for a son when he was killed. 

Mike asked. “Do you have a condom from like a bachelorette party or something?”

Stacy laughed and Mike joined her. 

“Sorry,” he said. “I’m just . . . there’s not much blood left in my brain right now.”

“It’s okay. We’ll figure something out.”

He kissed her in the middle of her chest tenderly, like he loved her. He sat up and finished taking off his shirt and undershirt. “Can I turn on a lamp?”

“Sure.” 

She clicked it on and the room filled with soft light, pinkish from the lampshade. Mike looked better than he had ever looked. She’d seen him in swim trunks of course, but now he was really close and really handsome. She noticed a scar on the front of his shoulder and touched it.

“Fensky,” he said.

She decided she didn’t want to know any more about it.

He played with the tie to her pajama bottoms. 

She whispered, “We can still do somethings.”

“Of course.”

“I don’t want it in the butt.” 

To his credit Mike didn’t laugh or even smile. “Alright,” was all he said. 

He untied her pants and she lifted her hips as he pulled them off. 

She felt a little self-conscious in the light. 

“Can I see it?” he asked.

She nodded.

With gentleness he nudged her legs apart. He ran his hand down one leg and lingered at the ankle. He put a big hand softly on each thigh and actually looked at it without touching. 

“Please, Mike.”

He ran his thumb over the center of her. “God, you’re wet.” Right after he’d said it he apologized. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to take the Lord’s name and all that.”

“Just fuck me in some way. Please.”

Mike slipped two fingers between her swollen lips and felt for her g-spot. Everything was so slippery, he wasn’t even sure she could feel it much, so he added a third finger. His pinky veered towards her asshole in that position, so he adjusted to having four fingers in her. 

Stacey closed her eyes and grasped both of her breasts. “More please.”

“Another finger and that’s my whole fist.”

“Yeah.”

Stacey’s mind was blank. Her father-in-law had his entire hand in her and she could feel him making a fist. She whimpered out of pleasure and rocked on him. 

He said, “That’s right. Move your hips. Show me how you like it.”

She wanted to look down and see his big wrist disappearing into her, but she didn’t have the energy to sit up. A pleasure had started building and she didn’t want to disturb its progression.

Mike coaxed her on, “Rub your clit for me.”

Stacey put two fingers against her clit and rubbed hard. Mike took over on the rocking motion of his fist inside her. She lifted her hips and removed her hand. Her clear ejaculate sprayed onto Mike’s belly. 

He praised her, “That’s it Stace. Let it all out. Give me all your cum.”

She rubbed her clit again and a little more came out. 

“I’ve never done that before,” she said.

“Well you certainly have now. You soaked me down,” he answered lightheartedly. He started to ease his hand out of her. “You good?”

“I feel wrung out . . . in a good way.”

“Good.”

Stacey sat up and looked at how she had wet the front of Mike’s pants. “Oh Gosh. Sorry. I didn’t know I was going to do that.”

“I’m glad you did.”

She put her forehead against Mike’s chest. “Can I take care of you in a couple minutes? I feel weird.” 

“You don’t owe me anything. Just lay back.” They both lay down: Mike half-dressed and Stacey naked. He ran his hand over her hip. “You’re not cold?”

“No. I’m perfect.”

He said, "I’m done. This was a one-time thing and it’s over. I’m glad it happened, but we need to find . . . “

“--real partners,” she finished.

“Yeah.”

She fell asleep listening to his breath and when she woke up he was gone.


End file.
